Downtime
Downtime Capital The following are changes to the capital system form its listing in Paizo material. Goods Goods can be earned using Artistry. Influence Influence can be earned using Artistry and Radiotech. Magic Magic capital can be earned using Knowledge (Psionics). Technology Technology is a new form of capital in Chaos Dreams. It has a purchase cost of 100 gp, and an earned cost of 50 gp. Technology capital can be earned using Appraise, Craft, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Knowledge (Engineering), Profession, Radiotech, and Use Device. Converting Capital You can trade 3 points of Technology for 1 point of Goods, Labor, or Influence. Rooms Artisan's Workshops work as they do in Pathfinder, except they can also generate Technology at a +10 bonus if the selected Craft subskill is Armor, Chemistry, Elecronics, Firearms, Mechanics, Ships, Traps, or Weapons. A factory is a highly efficient, semi-automated production facility designed to make one item. When you build this room, select a single Craft skill and up to three items that skill can be used to make. For instance, Craft (Bows) and longbows, shortbows, and heavy crossbows. The factory then counts as masterwork artisan's tools while creating those specific items, and progress on crafting those specific items is not divided when tracked by the day. Up to eight people can use a factory at once. A factory can be retrofitted to change the items it manufactures in one day by spending 1 Labor and 1 Technology. Factories can also produce Technology at a +12 bonus if the selected Craft subskill is Armor, Chemistry, Elecronics, Firearms, Mechanics, Ships, Traps, or Weapons. A monument is a large, visually impressive structure built to commemorate someone or something, such as a deity, event, or hero. A monument may also have functional rooms within it, as long as they fit within the monument's area. You may spend an additional 5 Magic or Technology (adding 500 gp to the monument's price) and increase the construction time by 5 days in order to add a magical or technological flair to the monument, such as floating magical crystals, or a great clockwork mechanism. Such an improvement gives the monument the ability to generate capital of that type at a +8 bonus, and gives the monument a +2 bonus to generate gp or Influence. An office space is a large, open-plan room equipped with a multitude of carrels, cubicles, or desks to allow a large group of people to perform deskwork at once. This circular room's floor, walls, and ceiling are laced with powdered psicrystal, attuned to resonate with focusing psychic energies. Up to one Psionic character per day can spend 30 minutes meditating within the psychic resonance chamber to gain resonant focus. Resonant focus counts in all ways as being psionically focused, can be expended as such, and can be maintained alongside both standard psionic focus and subconscious psionic focus from the Deep Focus feat. Resonant focus lasts for 24 hours or until it is expended. A character cannot maintain multiple resonant focuses at once, but they can gain resonant focus multiple times in a single day by meditating in multiple different psychic resonance chambers. Workstations work as they do in Pathfinder, except they can also generate Technology at a +8 bonus if the selected Craft subskill is Armor, Chemistry, Elecronics, Firearms, Mechanics, Ships, Traps, or Weapons. Room Augmentations This upgrade completely protects a room from environmental hazards. The room has its own pressure, temperature, and air supply, which are all suitable for the survival of most life. In addition, the room is airtight, and its doors replaced with bulkheads. Finally, the room is fortified, increasing the hardness of its structure by 3, and has energy resistance 5 vs one energy type appropriate to the room's environment (for instance, a room built in a volcano would have fire resistance, whereas a room built in the arctic north would have cold resistance). These benefits only apply to the structure of the room, not to items within it. If the room gains the broken condition, these protections fail, and the interior of the room is immediately exposed to any external conditions. A room must be built with this upgrade, with the augmentation's construction cost and time added to that of the upgraded room. This upgrade cannot be added to a room after it has been completed. A room cannot have both this and the Fortification upgrade. If all rooms in a building have this upgrade, it also applies to connecting structures such as hallways and stairwells. This augmentation turns a room into a deifically recognized place of worship for a specific deity, a divine spellcaster of whom must be present for at least one day during the augmentation's construction. An ordained room is decorated in the manner described as a deity's temple or shrine. Any creature who could worship the deity whom a room is ordained for may spend 30 minutes praying in the room, after which they receive access to one blessing of their choice from that deity for 24 hours They may activate and deactivate this blessing as if it was one belonging to a deity they worshiped during this time, with their piety being calculated normally. For most deities, only altars, ceremonial rooms, monuments, reliquaries, sanctum, and statues can be ordained. With GM approval, however, any room can be ordained, as long as that room is tied somehow to the deity's domains or portfolio. For example, Magnus might find an artisan's workshop or forge an ideal place of worship, while Armenon might appreciate a crypt or vault as a place for his followers to pray. Category:Rules Category:Lists